


Eight Seconds

by thedemonkingawakes



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen, Kinda, Oneshot, Reflection, Sadness, angsty oneshot, if you squint a little - Freeform, mentions of all companions, rose/doctor - Freeform, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedemonkingawakes/pseuds/thedemonkingawakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds himself at the end of time. With only eight seconds left before there will be no time, no space, who is on the Doctor's mind. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eight Seconds

The TARDIS whirred, appearing in the place the Earth used to be. The Doctor checked the   
controls, then rechecked them. They said the Doctor was at the end of time, that the entire   
universe had only sixty seconds left until time ran out, until there would be no time, no space.   
The Doctor didn't know if even he could come back from the end of time. And maybe that was a   
good thing; maybe it was time for him to die. He settled down in his chair to wait.

Eight seconds

Faces began to flash before the Doctor's eyes.  
Amy and Rory. His Ponds.

River Song.

Sarah Jane Smith and K9.

Seven seconds.

Jackie Tyler.

Six seconds.

Captain Jack Harkness. He couldn't open his mouth without flirting. Still, he had always been   
dependable.

Five seconds.

Martha Jones. They had some good adventures. She really was a genius.

Four seconds

Good old Mickey Smith. Jumping back and forth between worlds. He changed so much from the   
scared boy he was on the night of the living plastic.

Three seconds

Donna Noble. The Doctor Donna. The most important woman in the universe.

Two seconds

Bad Wolf. The first friend he had after the Time War.

One second

Rose Tyler, I- Everything went black.

~*~*~

Because I have lived a LONG life, and I have seen a few things. I walked away from the last   
Great Time War. I marked the passing of the Time Lords. I saw the birth of the universe and I   
watched as time RAN OUT, moment by moment, until NOTHING remained — NO TIME, NO   
SPACE, JUST ME! I walked in universes where the laws of physics were devised by the mind   
of a mad man. And I’ve watched universes freeze, and creation burn — I have seen things you   
WOULDN’T BELIEVE AND I HAVE LOST THINGS YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND   
— and I know things. Secrets that must never be told. Knowledge that must NEVER be   
SPOKEN! KNOWLEDGE THAT WILL MAKE. PARASITE.GODS. BLAZE! SO COME ON,   
THEN!!! TAKE IT!!!! TAKE IT ALL, BABY!!!!! HAVE IT! YOU. HAVE. IT. ALL!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
